


Happy New Year, Dick Winters

by jb_slasher



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's in a foxhole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Dick Winters

He's lying in his foxhole when he sees Doc Roe pass him. He's heard the rumors of the morphine but he refuses to believe them. He wants to believe that doesn't happen but after seeing Liebgott firing at the dead SS soldiers when he asked Joe to take the prisoners to battalion... He knows there's something good in all these men and he rather not know what they hide inside.

He is startled by Nixon's approach; somehow the man can actually walk so quietly that not even he can hear it. Nixon glances around before sliding next to him. Winters doesn't want to break the silence, since it's so comfortable; not even greetings exchanged, that's how they do it after they haven't seen each other the whole day and Winters doesn't mind. He wants to feel those lips against his own and wouldn't possibly be able to express in words just how bad he craves for them nor could he possibly enlighten Nixon of how bad he aches for those fingers to roam on his body. He wants to taste those lips so bad – even if he expects them to taste slightly of VAT 69 like they usually do – and then they're on his.

This is the one thing he's waited for the whole day and then it's happening. Hands roaming on his body, lips – that unexpectedly don't taste of VAT 69 – on his, tongue pushing past them. He smiles into the kiss and Nixon suddenly backs off. He looks into Lewis's eyes and waits for him to say something, not letting the smile fade in hope of something good to come out of Nixon's mouth. He refuses to break the silence and his forehead wrinkles in question, the smile fading away slowly.

"Just didn't want to lose the sight of your first smile today." Nixon was actually around to see the first smile, since Winters hasn't really been smiling today. Today wasn't a good day. They lost another man today, and a day like that is never a good day in some sense.

But now it's all good and Winters smiles again. Nixon grins and lowers his lips to meet Dick's again. His hands roam once again and Winters has never felt such heat in the winter. Then suddenly their movement stops. The fingers tangle in his hair, their intention clearly to mess with that haircut and their message is clearly that there's nothing he can do about it. But he's not worried, since there are more important things to be worried about, like Nixon's lips that he really wants to stay on his and not having them move anywhere else. He's closed his eyes a while ago and is again smiling into the kiss. This time Nixon doesn't break it, this time he wants to feel that smile in the meeting of their lips. When Winters's smile fades again, Lewis pulls away an inch, looks into Dick's eyes and grins as he says: "Happy new year, Dick Winters."


End file.
